4A Forever
by ocfan
Summary: A wedding that never was set off a chain of events that no one ever saw coming...AU Sheldon/Leonard


**Disclaimer: I don't own them…lucky them…I don't own** _ **Lord of the Rings, Star Wars or Star Trek**_

 _After a rather trying day at work Leonard and Sheldon sat in the relative silence of their apartment a movie was playing in the background as they worked on their computers. Sheldon snuck glances at Leonard who looked rather frustrated on the other side of the room, he knew that there was a lot going on. Leonard suddenly got up from his computer and walked into the kitchen. Letting the faucet run a minute or two he placed a glass underneath and filled it half way._

"Night buddy" he said finishing his water and making his way to his bedroom.

"Night," Sheldon answered not looking back at him.

 _Sheldon wasn't always a fan of the silence, even though he knew that his friends would disagree. He liked having Leonard there, he needed him there. Despite all the times he knew that he was being a pain Leonard was there he was always there. He wanted him there…he didn't want anything to change, he wanted Leonard. A few moments later after Sheldon heard Leonard close his bedroom door, he shut down his computer. He double checked that their apartment door was locked and the lights were off. After going through the rest of his bedtime check of the apartment he was satisfied enough to go to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Retreating to his bedroom Sheldon climbed in his bed and attempted to fall asleep a task that eluded the genius. After failing to fall asleep, Sheldon walked into the dark living room and turned on the television._

"Sheldon? Why are you up?" Leonard asked coming into the living room.

"I woke you didn't I?" Sheldon asked. "I tried to be quiet but the TV was loud and…"

"Its fine, I was up anyway," Leonard responded taking his spot on the couch next to Sheldon.

"I was counting scientists to fall asleep, sheep don't work and cows? Who came up with that?" Sheldon said quickly. "It didn't work…"

 _Sheldon was embarrassed, he was a man of science and he couldn't come up with a reasonable way to fall asleep that didn't involve scientists or farm animals._

"I don't want you to marry her," Sheldon said all of a sudden.

"I know," Leonard answered. "You think I didn't know that. Of course I did."

 _Leonard knew that Sheldon liked Penny for the most part, he wasn't always a big fan of the quirks that she had. He knew that he was the only one that could fully put up with everything that made Sheldon who he was._

"I'm sorry Leonard," Sheldon said. "I didn't mean to wake you; you can go back to bed. I'll be out here."

"No, I'm good," he responded. "What are we watching?"

 _Sheldon smiled, he loved Leonard so much. He appreciated everything that he did for him and just him sitting here next to him watching TV meant so much to him._

 **The Next Morning**

 _The California sun made its way into apartment 4B, Sheldon was sleeping sitting up in his spot and Leonard was using Sheldon's arm as a pillow._

"No, Wolowitz doesn't deserve that Nobel Prize, I do," Sheldon muttered to himself.

"Sheldon get up," Leonard said shaking his roommate.

 _Leonard got up from the couch as Sheldon finally opened his eyes and looked at Leonard._

"Why are we in the living room?" Sheldon asked.

"You couldn't sleep," Leonard answered walking over to make himself breakfast. "Hungry?"

 _Sheldon got up from the couch and made himself breakfast, Leonard did the same. They sat at the table in silence. Of course Sheldon knew exactly why they were in the living room and he knew what he had said to Leonard. Leonard finished his breakfast and went to his computer, he worked in silence for a while Sheldon worked on his computer. The silence in the apartment was apparent, Sheldon attempted to make conversation only to receive one or two word responses. Leonard knew that avoiding Sheldon was useless and avoiding Penny was not the answer either, he shut down his computer and went to take a shower._

"I'm going out," Leonard said to Sheldon who was still at his computer.

"Ok…" Sheldon responded not really knowing what else to say.

 _Leonard knocked on his fiancé's door, he sighed internally hoping that she wasn't home as bad as that sounded._

 **Penny's Apartment**

 _Penny had an eventful morning of organizing her shoe closet so that when Leonard eventually moved in he would have at least a little room. She now sat on the couch flipping through a bridal magazine, hearing a knock on the door she got up to answer._

"Leonard," she greeted her fiancé warmly with a kiss. "You look tired…"

 _Leonard was indeed exhausted from being up the previous night and all the overtime he had put in at the university the last few weeks. He never tried to let it show, but he wasn't good at hiding things from her._

"We need to talk," Leonard said making his way to the couch.

"Ok…do you want anything to drink?" she asked quickly delaying the conversation. "Coffee, tea…oh neither of those I have…juice…wine…water?"

"I don't know what I have," she said quickly walking to the fridge.

"I'm good…" Leonard answered as Penny poured herself a glass of wine.

 _Penny made her way to the couch and sat her wine down on the coffee table. By the look on Leonard's face…she probably should have taken the whole bottle. Sitting next to Leonard, she didn't say a word…she knew what was coming._

"I can't marry you," Leonard said finally.

"I know," Penny answered. "I know what he means to you, you can't let him go."

"I don't want to," Leonard said. "He needs me, I choose him"

"I guess I'll never understand how it feels to need someone in my life that much," she said tearing up. "I thought that you were that person for me Leonard, but you found someone. Someone that I don't understand completely but you do, you always have. I don't understand why I thought a guy like you could ever want to marry a girl like me...I guess I really am a dumb as he thought I was."

"Maybe one day…we will have another chance," Leonard said. "But not today…"

"I don't want another chance, Leonard," she said loudly. "I am sick of chances…and I'm sick of _Lord of the Rings_ and _Star Wars_ and _Star Trek_. I want my reality shows Leonard!"

"Will you just leave." She said visibly upset.

"Penny, I didn't mean to…" Leonard tried.

"Go…just go…please." Penny said opening the door please.

"I love you Penny," Leonard said walking into the hallway.

 _Penny shook her head and closed the door. Leonard could hear her sobbing through the thin wood door, he felt terrible about what he did but he had to. He didn't feel the same way towards her anymore._

 **4A**

 _Leonard had been out for a while, Sheldon was starting to worry about him. He didn't tell him where he was going only that he was going. Sheldon was able to go over to Penny's apartment when their apartment door swung open._

"You had to go and do it again, didn't you?" Leonard said slamming the door.

"Leonard, what are you …" Sheldon said.

"Save it…" Leonard responded. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You don't want me to marry Penny because you don't want to be apart from me, you can't live without me. You need me…you do…who else is going to deal with you? Raj and Howard barely can…they do it for me. You are just going sit there and listen for once…I care about you Sheldon, I do…a lot. You are my best friend…more of a brother to me than my own brother…I…need you in my life. I always have…without you I don't want to know where I would be."

"Leonard…I…feel the same way." Sheldon responded smiling at him.

"You didn't ruin my life or my relationship with Penny," Leonard said taking a seat on the couch.

"So what now?" Sheldon asked.

"I don't know…" Leonard responded smiling.

 **10 Years Later**

 _Leonard and Sheldon made their way down the street, they were walking to a new restaurant that just opened by their house. After much convincing from Leonard, Sheldon reluctantly agreed to try the new restaurant but not before reading any reviews he could find. In the 10 years that had past a lot had changed…Sheldon and Leonard were now married. Howard and Bernadette had split but not before going through a nasty divorce. Howard finally got his doctorate and now lives in Los Angeles and is a Professor. Raj went back to India for a while after his father passed away; he now lives with Howard and works at the same college. Apartment 4A, the one that they had called their home is now a parking lot for a mall…the landlord received a deal to level the place and he took it. Their lives had changed...they don't see each other as much…but everyone is better now._

"Sheldon would you give it a rest," Leonard said to his husband as they walked down the street.

"Leonard you know I don't like new things," Sheldon said. "Especially on Thai food night."

 _Leonard was so used to this by now he didn't even argue…he just took Sheldon's hand and kept walking. They were almost at the restaurant when a thin, dark haired girl smiled at them._

"Leonard! Sheldon!" she said warmly embracing them.

 _Leonard knew who it was right away, she was older of course and thinner, her hair had changed. Leonard thought back all those years to the look on her face when he told her the truth she was so heartbroken. Looking at her now…she didn't seem the same as the girl he once knew._

"How are you?" Leonard asked her as Sheldon stood by quietly.

"I'm good…really good," She responded.

"I'm happy for you," Leonard said. "It was good to see you."

 _She hugged Leonard again and then started walking away. Sheldon stood beside his husband racking his memory…_

"You broke her heart," Sheldon said finally.

"I know," Leonard responded.

 _Leonard and Sheldon walked silently to the restaurant to eat their meal and try not to think of that girl who changed both their lives and lead them to this moment._

 **Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading**


End file.
